Path to Happiness
by 4lternativa
Summary: Koon and Baam just want to be together, but the way won't be any easy. How many troubles the'll have to face, and how long they'll have to wait until they reach their desired happy ending? - This fanfic is dedicated to the Tumblr user Hicristy and also my dear soulmate :) -
1. Animals

It has been seven years since Baam died, or at least that was what everyone of us thought. I was almost certain of it, but deep inside of me I always kept a little candle burning with the light of a last hope. By that time, I remember I used to wonder…

_But what if he was alive?…I don't know….I thought it might sound like a dream…but, honestly, it feels like I'm in a dream right now. It would rather feel like you woke up from a dream._

_From quite a long nightmare, saying something like, "phew~! It was a dream!, thank god…", finally returning to reality. _

_Probably, it would feel something like that._

Now I'm sure.

A nightmare that lasted almost seven years, and finally Koon felt truly awaken. At that very moment, in that place, the Workshop Battle was over, and the gorgeous boy in black stayed on the center of the platform shining like a star surrounded by dazzled astonished faces and questioning glances. Getting over his dumbstruck bewilderment, Koon took a little step forward, but Rak was faster than him and ran to the boy leaping on him as if he were to vanish at any moment.

He may be Viole for them, but he's Baam for us, and yet here we are brought together by his cause, because we wanted him back. _What an incredible guy_, Koon thought with a smile.

-MY BLACK TURTLE IS BACK! DON'T YOU DARE TO ESCAPE AGAIN, YOU ARE MY PREY! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

-I missed you too, Mr. Rak!-said Baam gently patting his head.

All of their companions just stared at them in silence and fascination, respecting their moment.

-I…didn't know he could smile…like _that_…-whispered Yeon.

-If you had knew him a few years before, you'd understand. What, jealous that he never smiled at you?-said Ship Leesoo with a smirk.

-N-no! It's not that!-averted her eyes, blushing.-It just…

…_So_ _warm_, she thought. Never had she imagined that a cold and distant boy like him could be that warmhearted on the inside. _They had to be really good friends, if he's able to smile that bright. Maybe we lacked the power to bring him back to how he used to be._

Koon kept fixing his icy eyes on Baam until he glanced him sideways and left Rak on the floor again. His smile _changed_ while looking at Koon into a shy, soft one, eyes glimmering full of _something_ that seemed to express the desire of closing the space between them, as Koon didn't hesitate to walk towards him and hold him tight, burying his face into the shoulder of the other boy.

Baam looked a little puzzled when he felt his friend's grip tightening more around him, clutching at his shirt like to dear life. But then he smiled again, closed his eyes and took him gently into his arms. That moment was so delicate that a single word could have broken it, so they kept embracing in a peaceful silence.

-What…-hardly managed to say Androssi, blinking in awe.

But by the time her expression darkened and she opened her mouth to say something else, Wangnan interrupted shouting and running to them:

-Heyyy wait for me! I want to hug Viole too!

-And me, and me!-added Miseng waving her hand.

-You guys are really noisy, chill out…-sighed Akraptor. ´

-Viole is back with us and those F.U.G. bastards have been kicked in the ass! This deserves a celebration, let's have a party!-blurted out Prince.

-Good idea! But first let's get out of here. This place gives me the shudders.

It was night when the whole group was reunited at Wangnan's room, eating and drinking on the floor; the music loud, and the lights low. Prince was bragging that he made the Mad Dog shiver with his stunning presence, but everyone was laughing at him and making jokes, what made him grumble angrily waving a bottle of sake in his hand, and he almost fell off the bench in which he was sat. Koon was disconnected from the party environment surrounding him, completely lost in his own thoughts, staring at his hands. _What can I do with them? _He knew for sure what he _wanted_ to do, but was it what he _should_? Was it right? And if it was so, was it the right time?

Seven years he had to wait…how long more?

Then, Ship Leesoo sat on the floor next to him.

-Hey Koon! Aren't you gonna drink something?-asked him, grinning broadly.

-Thanks but no, Leesoo, I'm not very keen on alcohol.

Ship Leesoo studied his face narrowing his eyes, as if knowing.

-You haven't changed a bit, and you should remember that your little tricks and excuses won't ever work on me.-told him suddenly serious-Now, tell me, why the long face?

-Don't know…maybe I'm just feeling thoughtful, it's been seven years without Baam…-he rambled, trying to avoid the point.

That softened Ship Leesoo's expression and brought a smile to his face. Apparently, that one had worked pretty well.

-C'mon, don't be such a killjoy, man!-he said patting his shoulder-We're having a good time all together, and besides, you had enough of Baam before!

_No, I'd never have enough of him._

-Thank you, but I think I'm going outside for a while. I need some fresh air.-he gave him a sorry smile, woke up, and quietly left the room, under the suspicious glare of Androssi, who stopped paying attention for a second to what they were saying.

Asides from her, it seemed that nobody else noticed his absence, all of them sharing drinks and gossips. But Koon had something in mind, and if it worked…

…_It would mean that it'd be the right thing and the right time_, he answered to himself, walking towards his room, his hands in his pockets, his footsteps the only sound in the dark and lonely corridor.

It didn't take long for his plan to take effect.

-Umm…Mr. Leesoo, do you know where is Koon? I saw him leaving and I thought he would be back soon, but he isn't, so I'm a little worried…-asked Baam biting his lower lip.

-Well, that's true, but he didn't tell me exactly where did he go…perhaps he's on the outside, he said something about needing fresh air…

-Okay, thanks.-and then he left the room with long strides.

Androssi squinted her ghostly yellow eyes at him while she sipped her glass of wine.

Baam walked hurriedly along the corridor, searching for his friend. _Why did he leave the party? Was there something that annoyed him?_ He hadn't speak more than three or four words after their embrace at the platform, did it have to do something with his strange behavior?

A sudden airflow interrupted his wanderings, and he followed it, quickening his pace.

He found out that it came through the open door of a room near the end of the corridor, so he peered over the door.

The room was dim and quiet but for the soft sound of the balcony curtains waving in the night breeze. There was Koon, with his hands rested on the railing of the spacious balcony, with his back turned to him. Baam could have sworn he didn't make any noise, but as if he could have smelled his scent, Koon turned around to face him and rested his waist and his hands on the railing, the wind slowly blowing his silver-blue hair, his deep cobalt eyes glistening in the dim light, fixed on Baam, like a hungry wolf looks at his delicious prey. He crooked a smile, and his voice sounded sweet and soft when he finally spoke up:

-Oh, Baam! I knew you were coming. Can you please close the door? I want to talk to you.


	2. THIS IS A MESSAGE ABOUT THE FANFIC!

Hi everyone! I moved to Archive of our Own (same username: 4lternativa) bc I had some problems with the format here, so there's where I continued this fic, and started a new one too ^^

/users/4lternativa/works

Thank you~!


End file.
